My Not Expected Welcome
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: JD tried not to let out a surprised little gasp as the bell above the entrance jingled to life, revealing the brunet’s one and only mentor. What was Dr. Cox doing here? Shouldn’t he be at home with Jordan and Jack?


_**A/N:**_ _Hey, guys! Just a quick little Thanksgiving one-shot I decided to share. Hope you enjoy it, and have a good holiday! _

_**Timeline:**_ _Takes place sometime during Season 4; after JD's dad died._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own a very large nothing._

**My Not Expected Welcome**

JD was lonely.

It was Thanksgiving, and he was sitting in the apartment with nothing to do; no one to talk to.

Alone.

Most people would be thrilled to have off on a holiday, and on any other year, JD would most definitely be one of said people. But this year, he would've gladly taken work over this. At least then there'd be something to keep him occupied; people to interact with. But now he was left alone to think of just how alone he really felt.

Ever since college, JD had spent every Thanksgiving with Turk's family. But this year, Mrs. Turk had begged for her son to come home, wanting also to be reunited with her favorite daughter-in-law. Turk had invited him of course, but JD found himself unable to accept the invite, not really up for playing the third wheel...again.

There was always _his_ family, JD knew, but this was the first Thanksgiving since his dad had died, and going back home…he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when he'd be coerced into meeting yet another one of his mom's new boyfriends. Dan would undoubtedly be bartending again, so where would that leave him? Probably right where he was now, except at least here, the setting was just a little bit more comfortable.

Still, he missed the smell of turkey and mashed potatoes; stuffing and homemade gravy. But what he really missed the most was _being_ with people. JD was a social person, no doubt about it. He hated being alone, so being alone on a holiday? God…why had he been so moody when Turk first invited him along? Sure, he sometimes felt like the third wheel when hanging out with Turk and Carla, but they were _married_ for God's sake! And both of them cared for him deeply. Why did he say no?

JD blinked a few times, trying his best to rid away the oncoming swell of frustrated tears. It didn't happen often, despite his rather prominent feminine side, but he'd really rather not spend Thanksgiving night crying in his apartment.

The brunet tried to think of who could possibly be available to share the evening with. Elliot? No, she had been persuaded into visiting her family as well. Not that she'd been happy about it, but either way, it made her unavailable.

A brief but hopeful thought came to him then: Dr. Cox? No, that was stupid. The older man didn't even want his company on a normal day, so surely a holiday such as this would be out of the question. And c'mon…Thanksgiving was all about spending time with your family, which Perry Cox undoubtedly had.

The blue eyed doctor swallowed. Despite his usually optimistic outlook, he just couldn't help but feel down. Still, he refused to sit alone and further contemplate on these arising emotions. Standing up from the couch, he headed for the door, grabbing a hoodie as he left. Surely a fast food place would be open. He could order a turkey sandwich and sit at one of the small tables. Even if he wasn't _with_ someone, he could still surround himself in an environment where people could possibly dwell; at least then he could pretend.

--

JD sat inside the nearest Boston Market. Sure, he was the only one there – besides those who were working – but it was still something. And while he hadn't brought a lot of money with him, he was able to afford some turkey and mashed potatoes, which was definitely more than he expected this year.

Still, he'd definitely take company over food at the moment.

JD tried not to let out a surprised little gasp as the bell above the entrance jingled to life, revealing the brunet's one and only mentor. What was Dr. Cox doing here? Shouldn't he be at home with Jordan and Jack?

JD swallowed. Part of him, a huge and very lonely part of him, wanted to wave his hands wildly in order to get his attention. He'd even take a rant and a round of girls' names right now if it meant the older man's company.

But instead he just shrunk back into his seat, trying to be grateful that his table was far away from the door. It was probably best if Dr. Cox _didn't_ see him. Yeah, he wanted the company, but it would be painful to have a two second conversation just to see him turn around and go back home.

"Newbie?"

JD jumped. How did Dr. Cox get from the entrance to his table so fast? Maybe he _wasn't_ Dr. Cox. Maybe he was ninja who was _pretending_ to be Dr. Cox. He'd lure JD in and then just when everything was set up and –

A sharp whistle broke through the young doctor's wild imagination. Okay, so it was most definitely Dr. Cox.

"Newbie, I asked you a question: What are you doing here?"

"Having Thanksgiving…?"

"In a Boston Market? I assumed you and your black wife would be spending the evening together."

"Turk and Carla are at his mom's house this year. They invited me, but – Hey, wait a minute! Why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be at home with Jack and Jordan?"

"Are you kidding me? Jordan is at her fire breathing mother's house, and of course she took Jack with her."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Restraining order."

"What…?"

"It was a long Christmas..."

"Oh…"

A silence encased them both then, in which JD took to poking at his half eaten Turkey while Perry shifted uncomfortably. Awkward would've been a more than appropriate name to classify the moment.

"You still hungry, kid?"

JD looked to Dr. Cox, startled, then back down at his food. He _was_ still hungry, but he hadn't brought that much money with him. Why was Perry even asking? "Um…yeah, I guess so. Why?"

Dr. Cox looked strained, as if whatever it was he was trying to say took a lot of effort on his part. His lips were tight and his jaw muscles tense. "Listen here Vivian, and listen well, because I ra-_heely_ can't believe I'm about to do this. I am going to go up to that register and order a hell of a lot of food. You can either one: watch me leave without a word. Or two: come back to my apartment and help me eat it without a word. It's up to you, but while you're thinking it over in that Newbie brain of yours, I'll be ordering the food, so hurry it up."

JD could only stare, wide eyed and mouth agape, as he watched his mentor's retreating form. Did he just…did he just really get invited to Dr. Cox's apartment? For _Thanksgiving!?_

Perry wasn't even done ordering and JD had already made up his mind. Did the older man honestly think there was a chance of him declining?

Dr. Cox, who had just been handed his multiple bags of food, turned back to his doe eyed protégé. "Well, Clarissa?"

JD nodded eagerly, getting up from his spot at the table and following his mentor out and into the parking lot.

--

Once in the Porsche, Dr. Cox had dropped all of the bags of food onto JD's lap. He didn't feel like arranging them in the back, and Newbie looked like he could use the extra heat anyway, what with the only item he seemed to be wearing warmth wise was that hoodie.

The no talking policy was still in affect, however. To anyone else, it probably would've seemed very contradictory; to invite someone over only to tell them they weren't allowed to talk. But Perry knew he'd retract the rule once at the apartment. Right now though, he wanted the car ride to remain silent, mainly so that he could think.

The truth was, he'd spotted JD in the Boston Market before even stepping in. He'd debated on whether to find someplace else to go, but while the kid had been poking at his food, unaware he was being quietly observed, it had occurred to Perry that this was JD's first Thanksgiving after the death of his father. And even if it hadn't been…damn, the look the young doctor had been wearing was one of an abandoned puppy. So he'd gone in, realizing he'd undoubtedly find himself in a conversation with his protégé at one point or another, but he didn't expect the sudden sense of obligation; the little voice that told him that leaving JD alone in there was just straight out cold.

Damn it, since when did he care about being cold?

But still, it wasn't purely obligation, Perry knew. JD looked miserable, and he didn't like it. Not that he'd admit that of course, but it was still there. And while Dr. Cox had never been a holiday kind of guy, there was something in the evening's air that told him he didn't want the kid to be alone; not tonight. So he had invited him back to the apartment, surprised at how content he felt at seeing that dopey, Newbie-like grin come back to his expression.

--

JD couldn't _believe_ he was in Dr. Cox's apartment. He'd silently wished for something like this back at his own place, but Perry inviting him over for Thanksgiving? He'd _never_ expected that. Hmm…maybe there was a magical Turkey who granted Thanksgiving wishes that he just never heard about as a child?

Another sharp whistle brought JD back to reality. The younger of the two blinked, realizing that Dr. Cox was staring at him; arms crossed over his chest and looking annoyed. Or maybe amused? He honestly couldn't tell.

"The talking policy has been retracted, Newbie, but if you take advantage of this privilege and start babbling about nothing as you do hee-_every_ day – over and over and over and over – rest assured I will bring _back_ the rule and it will be carried out full force, no questions asked. Get me?"

JD nodded silently, not really knowing what to say now that he was allowed to speak. It was probably best to start out with the most obvious answer. "Thanks for inviting me over, Dr. Cox."

Perry just grumbled, but for some reason this made JD smile. "And I promise I won't tell anyone at the hospital that you did."

"You better not, Priscilla."

JD knew he should be feeling offended, but he just couldn't. Something in the older man's posture was telling him that Dr. Cox wasn't actually enraged by their current situation. A little uncomfortable maybe, but not angry. He also knew that this was a huge gesture from the usually angry doctor as well, and he didn't want to do or say anything that would imply he wasn't grateful. "Do you want me to help?"

Perry quirked an eyebrow. "Food's cooked, Newbie. It was ordered, remember?"

JD flushed. "I know, but I thought I could, you know…spread it out on the table or something…?"

Dr. Cox glanced at the TV with an expression JD couldn't quite get a read on. "You wanted to eat at the table? I was just gonna eat from the plastic trays they give you and watch the game."

"Oh, well…okay, then. Yeah. We can do that too."

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes at the obvious disappointment in his protégé's tone. "Listen, Trish, we'll eat at the table, but the minute we're done I am turning on the game. I know it's like another language to you, but feel free to stay and actually learn something if you want, just as long as you don't ask me every other second what the rules are again or what's happening. Now set up the table. I'm starving."

JD complied, trying his best to hide his ever increasing smile. Magical Turkey or not, this was still amazing.

--

For the first part of their meal, talking seemed unnecessary. JD was hungrier than he realized, and both men were swallowing down fork fills of food. JD would occasionally look over to his mentor, who seemed absolutely content with eating in silence. But now the young man was already on his seconds, and the need for conversation swelled inside his already pretty full stomach. "I'm surprised you cared enough about Thanksgiving to even go out and buy food related to it. I remember my first year here, you ended up going to the bar."

"Jordan and I weren't back together again, remember?" Perry answered casually, surprising both Newbie and himself. 'Cause really, JD hadn't expected a conversation to actually begin, and most likely, neither did Perry.

"That's true…"

"And you were at the bar too, if memory serves."

"Well, I had appendicitis, so –"

"Newbie, I know this is going to _blow your mind_, but people who just had their appendix taken out don't usually scamper off to the bar."

"Well I didn't _eat _anything. Just ginger ale and a cracker. _You_ were the one who gave me a shot."

"First of all, I was being uncharacteristically generous, so are you really gonna complain? Second of all, I knew someone would stop you from drinking it, so I let it slide."

"I wasn't trying to complain…I mean, you're being, um…'Uncharacteristically generous' tonight, and I'm definitely not complaining about that."

Perry just scoffed, but JD still smiled. Everything was going so well, and yet, for some reason, he felt sad. He tried to block out the cause, but the emotion crawled into his mind frame and made itself known. And once it was there, he needed to talk about it. "You know what's weird?"

"The fact that we're sitting here together?" Perry answered between a mouthful of stuffing.

JD chuckled softly. "Yeah, that too. I was just thinking though. I mean…when I was little, my dad rarely showed up for Thanksgiving, you know? And yet one of my main reasons for not wanting to go home was because this would be the first Thanksgiving since he…since he died. But even if he _was_ alive, he probably wouldn't have been there anyway. So I just…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm spoiling this, I know. I have a hard time not talking about things when they get up there," JD commented shyly, tapping his temple as he did so.

Perry had stopped eating now, and JD wasn't sure if he'd rather have the older man ignore him or stare at him the way he currently was. His expression was inscrutable, and JD found himself shrinking further and further into his seat.

"Listen, Newbie," Perry finally started, "I'm not good at this stuff, you know that. But if it makes you feel any better, my dad _was_ present on occasions like this, but let's just say I really wish he hadn't been. Can we settle on that note and go back to eating our food?"

JD stared, wide eyed. Dr. Cox had _never_ shared anything even _remotely_ that personal with him before. He had definitely caught himself wondering from time to time what Perry's childhood had been like, and while the older man's confession had been short and void of any and all details, JD had a feeling that some of his more darker suspicions had just been confirmed.

"You're staring, Newbie."

JD startled, feeling both guilty and embarrassed. "I – Sorry. For staring. And, um…for bringing up bad conversation…"

Perry shrugged, shoving another bite of cranberry sauce into his mouth. "No skin off my nose, Susan."

"And thank you…again. You, um…thanks for inviting me over."

Here Perry stopped to look back at JD. "It's fine, kid. Really. Now eat your food."

JD, who was now once again smiling, started to dig into his sweet potatoes, right before the apartment door opened. Both men startled at the sudden intrusion, but a happy sounding, "We home!" broke through the initial surprise.

Jordan set Jack down, who instantly made his way over to his surprised - but in no way angry looking - father. "Happy Tanksgiving, Daddy!"

Perry, in a display of affection JD had scarcely been able to witness, placed Jack onto his lap and kissed the top of his head softly. "Hey, Jack-O. Happy Thanksgiving." The older man turned to Jordan then, clearly waiting for an explanation about her early arrival. "Thought you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well…my mother was extra annoying this year. I was almost tempted to start a kitchen fire myself, just so she'd put a restraining order on _me_."

_So _that's _what happened, _JD thought quietly.

"Hey, that fire was never on purpose," Dr. Cox responded. "Trust me, if it had been, it'd be something I'd most definitely show-off about."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "And what are you doing here, DJ?"

JD swallowed, instantly feeling uncomfortable. And, while he felt guilty for thinking so, disappointed. Now that Perry's family was back, it'd be time for JD to leave. To go back home to his very empty apartment. He couldn't stay here right now. He'd be over stepping his boundaries, for sure. "I, uh…I got invited over, but I'll leave now. So, um…" JD turned awkwardly to Dr. Cox, who was giving him a rather inquisitive look. "So, yeah…thanks for dinner and, um…guess I'll see at work, then? Alright, well…bye."

JD, who had been half way up from his seat, was stopped by both a hand on his shoulder – Jordan's – and a demanding voice – Perry's. "And where in the hell do you think you're going?" Dr. Cox asked curiously.

The hand on his shoulder pushed him back down into his seat to go take her own. "Settle, DJ, will you? We're not exactly domestic, here. Having an unexpected guest isn't going to send us into a tailspin."

"I…you sure?"

"It's fine, Newbie. Even the she-devil thinks so."

"Boston Market?" Jordan asked as she took in the food before her, clearly ignoring Perry's last statement. "Real classy, Per."

"Yeah, Pewwy," Jack echoed. "Weal classy."

JD just sat there, watching the two bicker. There was no malice behind it though, and despite what some would call a rather unconventional scene, JD couldn't help but feel…welcomed. The apartment seemed to hold a warmth he had never noticed there before. It held something that JD wasn't even sure he'd ever felt with his own family.

"Pass the stuffing, will you DJ? It's the only thing on this table Jack will actually eat."

JD smiled as he picked up the small tray of food, handing it over to Jordan. "Here you go."

Jordan surprised him even more by sparing a small smile in return, before setting up a plate for Jack.

Across the table, Dr. Cox was looking at his protégé. He seemed…right there; sitting at their table like that. It was, admittedly, a nice scene to witness. "Hey, Newbie?"

JD looked up then, surprised. "Yeah?"

"…Eat your food, kid."

JD couldn't help the smile that reached his lips, silently taking in the words Perry couldn't bring himself to say behind his last sentence. "Thanks," he answered softly.

Dr. Cox nodded. Maybe next year, if Gandhi and Carla once again took off to their relatives, they could manage to whip up an actual turkey. Newbie would probably like that.

_**A/N:**_ _Hope you guys enjoyed it, and Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
